


STEM AU

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, STEM AU, Words of the Day, Yu counterparts are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: (Practice for words in general)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of writing for the same AU and posting scrambled works on them based on 'Words of the Day' and song fics so from now on I will post it in a collection instead of scrambled works (because it keeps coming back in some form). Anyway I hope you enjoy me posting today's words ahead of time.
> 
> Gambol (Merriam Webster): To skip about in play; frisk, frolic.  
> Myrmidon (Dictionary): 1)A person who executes without question or scruple a master’s commands. 2. Classical Mythology. (initial capital letter) one of the warlike people of ancient Thessaly who accompanied Achilles to the Trojan War.  
> Vituperative (Word Think): Bitter and abusive.  
> Pricket (Word Smith): A sharp point or spike for holding a candle. 2) A male deer in its second year, before the antlers have branched.

Yuri huffed in his seat in annoyance at the inconvenience of the situation.

“WHAAA!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!” Yuri could hear his brother yelling from his room. The annoying loud mouth from his brother caused a vein to pop in his head. The power had gone off, leaving the Sakaki residence without any light source for the night. Yuri could still see the glowing light from his cell phone and picked it up with his right hand.

‘The time is ripe for you three.’ Yuri thought as he found the pricket on one of the cabinets in his desk along with a red candle and a box of matches. Since there would be light with electricity these days, the use of these items would not be common in the house. Yuri placed the candle on the pricket in place and grabbed the matchbox.

“Mom, Dad! Are you okay?” Yuya’s worried voice cried out from the hallway.

“We’re fine sweetie! Don’t run down the stairs.” Yoko replied from downstairs, concerned over her son falling over. Yuri was mildly amused as he recounted the time Yuya had fallen with the stairs. It was not just once but two… no Yuri was sure there was more than that one time he had witnessed his brother fall, with Yoko constantly telling him to be careful with the stairs. His brother would gambol with just about anything that it made Yuri wonder how they were even related. Yugo was similar but he would at least be productive with his affinity for motorbikes and Yuto was a responsible brother that barely got in trouble.

 **“Tchll!”** The sound of the match being pressed against the side of the box as it ignited a small fire in the tip. Yuri placed it close to the red candle’s tip as it caught on fire and lit up the surrounding environment. He would rather save some energy on his cell phone as the last time they had a power outage Yugo had used up all of his battery and started becoming annoying and complain about not being able to play games. Yuri placed his cell phone inside of the middle pocket in his purple sweater before grabbing the pricket with the now lit candle to head out of his room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“WHAAA!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!” Yuto awoke to the sound of his brother in the room. He had been resting in his bed.

‘What happened? Wait...’ Yuto noticed that the usual light from the computer cord in his room was not illuminating as usual. That could only mean they were without power and knowing Yugo…. He had probably been playing with the Xbox.

‘Lost in the middle of the game.’ Yuto assumed. It had happened to him before, although he would not shout in panic like his brother. Yuto moved himself out of the bed as he stood.

“Mom, Dad! Are you okay?” He heard Yuya’s worried voice in the hallway.

“We’re fine sweetie! Don’t run down the stairs.” Yuto heard his mother call out from downstairs. Oh no, not again!

“Yuya!” Yuto called out to his brother. He immediately picked up his phone from the desk and unlocked it to press the flashlight application. A light spread throughout the small hole and Yuto could make out the white wooden door. He opened it and stepped into the hallway surprised by the sight of the vituperative brother. Yuri looked at him with half-lidded eyelids in annoyance.

“Putting the battery to rest quicker?” Yuri asked sarcastically.

“It is at 94%. It will last.” Yuto scoffed at him. Throughout the years of living together Yuto and Yuri barely interacted. The most they would interact with these days involving the extremely rare ‘chore days’ where they would have to clean the house. Yuri did not seem fazed by his question as he turned his pupils to his left where he could already make out the form of their younger brother. Yuto turned to glance at the same sight and turned his phone to him, lighting up the area and making Yuya turn behind him to see both of his brothers.

“Give us a minute.” They heard Yusho call from downstairs.

 **“BAAAM!!"** The sound of something hitting the door of Yugo’s room. Yuto turned his flashlight to the area on the left to see the door handle turning.

“Owww!” Yugo said as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand. He took notice of the light and saw his brothers.

‘Idiot.’ Yuri thought as Yugo walked over to them.

“Why are you using a candle?” Yugo questioned. Yuto’s flashlight was clearly a better option to it in this situation. Yuri glowered at his brother, thinking that his action was foolish. Yuto could sense his brother’s anger at the question and turned his flashlight to face Yuya, leaving Yugo in the dark. Yugo could make out the area his brothers were in thanks to the candle but he noticed the glare Yuri was sending him. Judging by that look, he was offended by something and would take revenge later. Yuya walked closer to Yuto not questioning Yuri’s choice of a light source. Yuri was a myrmidon in his eyes and would do everything as Yoko and Yusho had told him as kids all down to the ‘correct way’. He never disrespected his teachers and would make sure to get the highest grades in class.

“I am sorry, did I wake you?” Yuya asked nervously to Yuto. Yuto crossed his left arm across his chest and shook his head.

“Wake me? No, I am sure I heard a whisper in the halls.” Yuri responded sarcastically as he glanced at Yuya. Yuya growled at his brother’s taunt. Yuri then turned to Yugo.

“A whisper that came after a raucous howl.” Yuri said. Yugo became ticked knowing he was referring to his earlier shout.

“You would too if you lost your formulas!” Yugo shouted before he leaned his body forward in a depressed manner.

“After so much work to reach the boss monster.” Yugo lamented. Yuto closed his eyes in a knowing manner.

“You can save your rants for another time.” Yuri said. He was not in the mood to hear Yugo’s constant complaints. They all waited for their parents to come up the stairs in order to meet with them for the night without power.


End file.
